1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a sensor and more specifically to a sensor having a radiant indicator when the sensor passes over an element of interest hidden behind a surface.
2. Background of the Invention
When a wall is too brightly lit or a color of a projected indicator, a user of a sensor (such as a stud sensor or a handheld sensor to be used on a wall or other surface) may strain to see or even miss that an indication of a hidden element of interest (such as a wood stud, a metal pipe, electrical wiring or a fluid-filled plastic tube) behind a surface even when concentrating on the single indicator. Therefore, a need exists to provide multiple indicators to a user of a sensor when passing over a hidden element of interest.